


Possessiveness

by HellAngel1525



Category: Initial D
Genre: Car Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525
Summary: When team Emperor arrives to Gunma, they're greeted by the RedSuns. A conflict between the members of Emperor,leads to an unexpected (or maybe not) turn of events for Irohazaka's Emperor and Akagi's King.Why? Because Kyoichi doesn't like when someone touches what's his...
Relationships: Sudou Kyouichi/Takahashi Ryousuke
Kudos: 5





	Possessiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Personally,this is one of my favorite ships!

A soft purring came out of a brand new computer set up at the large desk,as well as the sound of keyboard being trapped on.  
It was evening ,so there wasn't much light outside of the balcony doors of the big room. The dim light of the computer as well as a small desk lamp were illuminating Ryosuke's handsome,but currently tired face. He stopped tapping on the computer and brought a hand to his face, covering it as he sighed deeply against his palm. It was a very tiring day today but for him,it wouldn't end soon since he had a project for med school to finish as well as check and correct his reports and statistics on the RedSuns. After that,he would run over the database and finish his course simulations for the next battle,two weeks from now.  
Ryosuke was exhausted,but he didn't have time to rest. On his shoulders,laid the weight of the whole team and as a team leader,he couldn't let down his teammates. They were all relaying on him, especially his little brother.

The man leaned against the back of the chair he was sitting on, running his fingers through his dark blue hair. He felt unmotivated to finish his project and that costed him precious time. But he couldn't help it. Ryosuke was extremely unfocused for the last few days,even if he didn't show it. It was obvious what he wanted and what he actually _needed_ _,_ but he couldn't get it.

His boyfriend's toothy smirk came into his mind and Ryosuke bit his bottom lip feeling slightly aroused. His boyfriend was the only one who knew how exactly to help Ryosuke relax whenever he would be tensed up or even stressed out. But the bad thing was that his lover lived far from him,and not just another town,but another prefecture. What did this mean? They couldn't see each other whenever they wanted. But this was the least problem that they were called to face. The main reason they couldn't meet up often,is that they keep their relationship a secret and they couldn't afford for people to find out, for various reasons.

The first reason was that no one knew that Takahashi Ryosuke was attracted to men. Ryosuke wanted to keep it that way. If someone found out he slept with men,it would most likely affect negatively his reputation not just as a legendary racer but as a future surgeon as well. Besides,he and Keisuke came from a well known, high class family that belonged to the elite society, even though he and his brother didn't really care about this kind of things. But their parents and family definitely did. As well as the other people.

The second reason was that his boyfriend was a street racer as well and not just a street racer:he was the leader of one of the best racing teams. He was the fastest driver in Mt. Irohazaka that was based in Saitama. Neither Ryosuke nor his boyfriend wanted to get involved in some rivalry drama between the teams. They both knew that if they would come out,then people would start saying things about their teams, something they didn't want. They tried hard for their relationship to not affect their racing career and teams.

Last but not least,the man's name was Sudo Kyoichi.

And that was a whole reason itself,in order to keep their relationship quiet.

People in Gunma didn't like Emperor and especially Kyoichi. The worst was that Keisuke hated LanEvos and Kyoichi was his biggest enemy. In simple words,he couldn't stand him. This pained Ryosuke's heart since he actually had strong feelings for the blonde racer from Saitama but he also really loved his brother.

A phone buzzed on the desk, forgotten for hours as it laid there silently by the stationary, covered by multiple files and handwritten notes. Ryosuke reached out a hand, removing the papers and got his ringing phone. When he saw the caller's ID,a small smile found its way on his face.   
_"_ _Speaking_ _of_ _the_ _devil_ _..."_ he thought and pressed the answer button, bringing the device to his ear.

"Kyoichi." Ryosuke said in his calm voice, trying to be quite since Keisuke was at home.  
 _"_ _Hello_ _hot_ _stuff_ _._ _How're_ _you_ _doing_ _?"_  
Just hearing Kyoichi's deep, husky voice was enough for Ryosuke to give him power to continue his hard work.  
"Why did you call?"  
There was a short pause on the other side of the line, before Sudo spoke up again.  
 _"_ _Can't_ _I_ _call_ _my_ _boyfriend_ _?_ _Ryosuke_ _,_ _you're_ _hurting_ _me_ _!_ _How_ _can_ _you_ _be_ _so_ _cruel_ _?"_ it was crystal clear that the blonde was mocking Ryosuke as his voice was full of sarcasm. Kyoichi faked a sob which caused Ryosuke's smile to widen.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Really thought,you usually just text me. Did something happen?" Ryosuke opened his mouth to say something else but heard footsteps from the corridor so he stopped, afraid that Keisuke might hear him. The man wore his fluffy, white slippers that were by the chair and stood up, walking straight towards the balcony doors. He pulled the curtains aside and opened the doors, getting outside. The cool night breeze messed with his hair and made the man shiver a bit from the sudden change of temperature. Ryosuke leaned against the wall, looking at the skyline that was painted in different shades of red and orange.

_"_ _Hey_ _,_ _everything_ _okay_ _?"_ Sudo's voice from the phone's speaker nearly startled Ryosuke who had completely forgotten about the phonecall as he was looking around at the surroundings.  
"Yes. So,why did you call Kyoichi?"  
 _"_ _Straight_ _to_ _the_ _point_ _huh_ _?_ _You_ _never_ _change_ _,_ _love_ _._ _Anyways_ _,I_ _did_ _call_ _because_ _I_ _have_ _something_ _important_ _to_ _tell_ _you_ _."_  
Ryosuke's heart skipped a bit at Kyoichi's words. What was the important thing he had to tell him? Was it bad or good?  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Ryosuke asked, trying to sound composed and serious like he always did. He was straightforward and everyone knew it.  
A light chuckle was heard from the phone.  
 _"_ _No_ _,_ _you're_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _rid_ _of_ _me_ _that_ _easily_ _._ _I'm_ _coming_ _to_ _Gunma_ _,_ _Ryosuke_ _."_  
Ryosuke felt relief wash over him at the sound of that.  
"What? Are you serious? When?"  
He moved further into the balcony, looking down at the garden as well as the two RX-7 that were parked outside. The lamps of the gates to the Takahashi mansion lightened up the outline of the cars, giving them a kind of glowing effect.  
 _"_ _Aren't_ _you_ _happy_ _?"_  
"No, it's not that..." Ryosuke responded sincerely.  
 _"_ _Then_ _what's_ _the_ _matter_ _? I_ _thought_ _you_ _would_ _be_ _happy_ _..."_ Kyoichi sounded a bit offended at Ryosuke's reaction. The Takahashi was actually happy,he just couldn't show it. Just as he was going to open his mouth to protest,a knock was heard on his bedroom's door.

"Aniki, I'm coming in" Keisuke's voice was heard from inside of the room and just as Ryosuke turned around,the door opened and his younger brother showed up. The blue haired man, covered the speaker of his cellphone with his long fingers and stepped inside to his bedroom.  
"What is it Keisuke?"he asked in his neutral,monotone voice.  
Keisuke eyed him up. "Oh, you're speaking on the phone? I'll wait outside then."he mumbled and got out of the room. Ryosuke removed his hand and brought the phone back to his ear.  
"Sorry, Keisuke came in."  
 _"_ _Yeah_ _,I_ _heard_ _that_ _brat_ _."_ Kyoichi said annoyed.  
"Kyo...that _brat_ is my brother..." Ryosuke said tiredly, earning himself a whine from Kyoichi.  
 _"_ _Whatever_ _._ _I'll_ _be_ _on_ _Akagi_ _this_ _weekend_ _._ _The_ _guys_ _are_ _coming_ _with_ _me_ _. I_ _hope_ _you'll_ _come_ _to_ _greet_ _me_ _."_  
"I'll think about it."  
There was a moment of silence. Kyoichi broke it,his voice softening a bit as he spoke.  
 _"_ _You_ _know_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _,_ _right_ _?"_  
Ryosuke could definitely see the light blush on Kyoichi's cheeks. He had seen it plenty of times.  
"Of course. Same goes to you..." he finally said, before hanging up. He wanted to say it back but he couldn't, knowing that his brother was right outside of the door and could possibly hear him. Ryosuke stared at the device in his hands. It was always pleasing to talk to Kyoichi through the phone. They would sometimes end up giving each other dirty talks on the phone,that Ryosuke had to admit,he enjoyed. Usually,it was just Kyoichi speaking and Ryosuke listening while working or studying.

He finally left the phone on the table and walked towards the door, opening it. Keisuke was leaning against the opposite wall, waiting patiently for his brother to invite him in. As soon as he saw Ryosuke by the door,he straightened up,the muscles on his arms flexing at the motion. Ryosuke stepped aside for his brother to come in,and closed the door.  
"Who were you talking to?"asked the blonde racer and made himself comfortable on his older brother's bed, spreading his legs and stretching. Ryosuke didn't answer and settled himself on his chair, crossing his legs. He placed his hands on his knees, interlocking his fingers as he waited patiently for Keisuke to speak.

"So,who was that?" Keisuke repeated his question but immediately lowered his head as soon as Ryosuke raised one eyebrow and gave him _the_ look.  
"Sorry... it's not my business..."he muttered and Ryosuke hummed.  
"What did you want, Keisuke?"  
"Aniki...I heard from the guys that we're having visitors this week!" Keisuke said concerned. Ryosuke gave him a questionable look so Keisuke went on.  
"Apparently,team Emperor is coming to Gunma this weekend and their first destination is Akagi. Do you think their bastard of a leader wants to challenge you?" Keisuke huffed, frustration portrayed on his face as he looked away. The older Takahashi bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold himself from scolding Keisuke.

"I don't know. But we'll find out this weekend." he said simply and turned his chair,to face his computer. Keisuke took that as a sign to leave.  
"In any case, I'm sure you're going to win him. You've already done that once..." Keisuke said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, Ryosuke averted his eyes from the screen and closed them, rubbing his face with his hands. He really needed some sleep...

Meanwhile, Kyoichi put the phone back into his pocket and leaned against his black EvoIII. He got out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, getting one stick and lightning it as he held it in between his teeth. He watched his teammates chatter loudly in the distance as some of them were driving off to run some more laps on the dark mountain pass.  
"Oi, Kyoichi!" Seiji called out for him as he began approaching his leader.  
"Are you coming?"he added. Kyoichi puffed out the smoke, taking another drag of the cigarette.  
"Can't you do anything without me?" Kyoichi sighed,the smoke swirling around him and dissolving into the air.  
"The guys want to ask you something, regarding the RedSuns and their leader." Seiji shrugged and stood by the blonde's side. A grin appeared on Sudo's face at the mention of Ryosuke.

He couldn't wait for the weekend to finally arrive...

~•~

**_Saturday_ **

_**Gunma** _ **_,_ ** _**Akagi** _   
**_8_ ** **_:27pm_ **

Ryosuke took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror.  
 _"_ _Will_ _he_ _like_ _this_ _outfit_ _?"_ he wondered as he observed his reflection in the mirror. Kyoichi always told him that he looked good in white so he chose a white outfit. White pants with dark brown, leather belt,white loafers,and a light, pastel pink button down. He made sure to let the first top buttons undone,and threw a beige colored sweater around his shoulders,tying up the sleeves and leaving them hang on his chest.

When he got out of his bedroom,he walked down the stairs to meet his brother at the bottom. Keisuke frowned as soon as his eyes fell on his older brother. He thought that he was dressed...too well for a night at a mountain. His brother always looked extremely elegant in his fancy outfits, especially for a racer,but this was just....too much. But Keisuke held the question to himself, restraining from choking it out. Without exchanging words,they both got out of their house, heading straight to their cars.  
"See you on top." Keisuke waved to his brother, unlocking his car and getting in. Ryosuke let out a quiet "mmm" and did the same, adjusting the rearview mirror and putting the key into the ignition. Both the Rotary Brothers drove off, leaving their home behind them.

~•~

**_Mt_ ** _**.** _ _**Akagi** _   
_**9:31pm** _

One hour had passed and neither team Emperor,nor Kyoichi himself showed up. The rest of the RedSuns had gone for practice runs,while the Takahashi brothers and Fumihiro stayed behind, chatting. Ryosuke would glance at the dark mountain pass from time to time, expecting to see or hear the familiar black Evo.   
Fumihiro's phone suddenly rang and the man picked it up.  
"Yes?--Are you sure?--Now?--Yeah, okay, I'll tell him--" Fumihiro hummed and sighed as he put the phone away, turning to look directly at Ryosuke, who's heart began racing like crazy in his chest.

"Ryosuke-san, Emperor are here. They just passed the first corner, with the black EvoIII in lead." the man claimed and Keisuke let out a displeased "tch".  
"The bastards will be here any time soon, with those stupid Mitsubishi cars." Keisuke mumbled, kicking the guardrail with his foot.

Ryosuke didn't listen to him. He stood by the side of the road, staring at the corner, waiting to see his beloved one. Like Keisuke had predicted,it didn't take long for them to hear the familiar bangs of Kyoichi's misfiring system,as well as the strong roaring of multiple strong cars. Keisuke and Fumihiro came to stand next to him, waiting to see their rivals.

There it was,the charcoal black LanEvo appeared from behind the corner, being followed by other Evos. Kyoichi drifted through the corner, maneuvering his car like it was his own body,the backfire making lots of noise.  
He passed the spot the three men were standing, just a few inches away from the guardrail, nearly hitting it. Keisuke and Fumihiro both gasped terrified and backed away quickly. But Ryosuke didn't move,he didn't even flinch. The only part of him that moved were his dark locks as well as his eyes.

For a split second, Ryosuke exchanged glances with Kyoichi,the blonde's sharp eyes sending flames up Ryosuke's body,just like the fire that would come out of the exhaust of his car. Ryosuke thought that he forgot how to breathe for a moment, before the black monster disappeared in the darkness, with a few more loud bangs.   
_"_ _Are_ _you_ _trying_ _to_ _impress_ _me_ _,_ _Kyoichi_ _?_ _Why_ _giving_ _me_ _this_ _show_ _?"_ Ryosuke smiled at the thought and waited for his lover to return. 

Ten minutes later,the lot was filled with Evo cars,the racers were chatting loudly with each other. Last one to show up,was their leader. As soon as he got out of his car,he walked straight to where Ryosuke was standing, Seiji following from behind.   
"Takahashi. Long time no see."he greeted, crossing his muscular arms on his chest. Ryosuke didn't answer, trying to act normal,like he always did, despite his desire to kiss his boyfriend. Instead,he chose to give him a small nod, watching Kyoichi's biceps flex, under the thin cloth he was wearing.  
"We came here to challenge the RedSuns. Seiji Iwaki will be my driver. Who's brave enough to race him?" Kyoichi got straight to the point, pointing at the man besides him,who wore a smirk.

"I will." Keisuke suddenly stepped forward, glancing at his brother."Aniki, please allow me."the young man added.  
Ryosuke nodded and looked back at Kyoichi.  
"Keisuke will be your opponent. You're free to practice,my men will clear the pass for you." Ryosuke said sternly and motioned for Fumihiro to talk to the rest of the RedSuns.  
"Ha! So the White Comet won't be racing? Too scared?" Seiji mocked, having a cocky grin on his face. Kyoichi have him a death stare, telling him to shut up,and that's what Seiji did,not wanting to anger his leader.

They parted ways, Kyoichi leaning against his car,to light up his cigarette. He stole some glances from his boyfriend,who was talking to his brother about tommorow's race. His dark eyes would hungrily roam over Ryosuke's tall figure.  
 _"_ _Damn_ _,_ _he's_ _stunning_ _..."_ he thought as he stared at Takahashi's defined collarbones and a part of his upper chest, since he had unbuttoned the top buttons, clearly on purpose, knowing what effect it had on Kyoichi. The Emperor leader smirked at the thought of how many times he had left marks on those so said collarbones....  
His eyes lowered to Ryosuke's bottom half, as he took a long drag of his cigarette.   
_"_ _The_ _bastard_ _is_ _purposefully_ _teasing_ _me_ _!_ _He_ _knows_ _those_ _pants_ _are_ _too_ _tight_ _for_ _him_ _!"_  
Ryosuke really did choose tight pants,that didn't really leave much to the imagination. It was driving the Evo driver, insane!

"--suke,yeah, he's so sexy!"  
Kyoichi's ear caught a nearby conversation and he turned to see a small group of men from his team, talking and laughing.  
 _"_ _Who_ _are_ _they_ _talking_ _about_ _?"_ he wondered and narrowed his eyes,as he tried to listen carefully.  
"Oh,I would definitely fuck him. Look at those long legs... amazing!" a guy said and the others agreed,as they turned their heads to stare at.... Ryosuke!  
"He's got a nice ass as well!"the same guy continued as he pointed at Ryosuke's back, causing the others to chuckle.

Kyoichi felt his blood boiling,his hands bowling into fists that were ready to attack. Not only did those men dare to _look_ at Ryosuke's direction,they would discuss him in that dirty way. He threw his cigarette away and straightened up, marching towards the group of men that were still chuckling.

"Yes,I agree-oh, Kyoichi! How is- _ack_!" the man didn't manage to finish as Kyoichi grabbed him by the collar, throwing him violently on the ground.  
"Oi, what's wrong with you!" another guy yelled but backed away as soon as Kyoichi threw him a glare full of anger. The laying man stood up.

Wrong move. 

Kyoichi immediately punched him in the face, drawing blood from the other's nose.  
"Get your sorry ass away from here before you get more punches!" Kyoichi hissed in between gritted teeth as he threw himself to the other man once again.   
The man attempted to fight back but it was useless.

  
The fight quickly caught the RedSuns' attention. Keisuke,hands on his hips, looked at the scene amused.  
"Wow,Sudo acts like that poor guy was hitting on his girlfriend!" Keisuke commented excitedly. Ryosuke covered his face in one hand, sighing deeply.  
 _"_ _Of_ _course_ _he_ _did_ _..._ _Kyoichi_ _,_ _you_ _idiot_ _..."_ Ryosuke thought and shook his head in disapproval. He knew his boyfriend was quite possessive and overprotective over him and Ryosuke would have to constantly hold him back from any kind of fight.

  
Kyoichi rubbed his knuckles, getting ready to attack,but stopped just as he saw something white in front of him.  
"I believe that's enough,Sudo. I don't tolerate such behavior on my mountain." Ryosuke said, sharply as he looked down at the shocked man. He was standing right in front of him.

The parking lot began emptying slowly slowly,as the racers of both teams got into their cars and drove off for a warm-up. Soon enough,the only people who stayed were Ryosuke and Kyoichi.

As soon as that happened, Kyoichi walked straight towards Ryosuke, grabbing his chin and roughly crashing his lips on Ryosuke's. The taller man responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Kyoichi's neck, deepening the kiss. He hungrily licked Kyoichi's lips, asking for entry and hummed when the man parted them. The blonde got ahold of Ryosuke's wrists and pinned him against the side of his LanEvo. Shoving his tongue inside Ryosuke's mouth,they started a battle for dominance.

"Damn,I missed you so much..." Kyoichi whispered, panting as he broke the kiss for air. Ryosuke didn't reply,but pushed Kyoichi's head down for another heated kiss. The man began running his hands over Ryosuke's sides, before he let them rest on his boyfriend's lower waist. He slid one hand under the waistband of the fancy pants and gasped when he felt soft skin against his fingers.

_"_ _The_ _bastard_ _isn't_ _wearing_ _anything_ _under_ _his_ _clothes_ _!_ _He_ _was_ _prepared_ _for_ _this_ _!"_ Kyoichi's growled into the kiss and squeezed Ryosuke's ass cheek. Ryosuke chuckled into the kiss and ran his fingers over Kyoichi's back. The taller man, lowered his free hand and grabbed Kyoichi's clothed erection, earning himself a groan as the blonde racer jerked his hips forward, against Ryosuke's palm attempting to get the pressure he wanted.  
"Kyoichi..." Ryosuke started but stopped when he felt fingers tease his entrance. His breathing hitched as soon as two fingers entered him at once and began moving into him. The dark haired man exhaled sharply,a small gasp reaching Kyoichi's ears. The fingers began moving faster, causing Ryosuke to lower his head against Kyoichi's shoulder, feeling his boyfriend's manly perfume that only added to the pleasure he was feeling.

" _Ahhh_ _,_ Kyo-" Ryosuke let out a moan and wrapped his long legs around his lover's torso,who began grinding himself against Ryosuke's bulge.

"You're so wet for my fingers, love..." Kyoichi teased,his hot breath against Ryosuke's ear, sending shivers down Takahashi's spine. He began sucking and biting at Kyoichi's neck as an attempt to muffle his groans.  
When Kyoichi added a third finger, curling them together and pumping them in and out, Ryosuke finally raised his head.

"Kyo-Kyoichi... st-stop!"he muttered,his silky voice cracking at the end. Kyoichi's eyes, looked right into Ryosuke's dark blue ones and frowned confused.  
"If it's painful then why didn't you say it earlier?"he asked but Ryosuke shook his head.  
"It's not that. I-I just don't want to co-come in my pants..." Ryosuke replied,his pale cheeks turning red as he looked down at the clearly visible tent in his pants.  
"Ahh,so that's the thing,huh? Then let me get rid of them-" Kyoichi withdrew his fingers and brought his both hands down at Ryosuke's belt. Just as he was going to undo it,a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"What's the matter, _now_?" Kyoichi complained looking up again. Ryosuke unwrapped his legs and straightened up, fixing his clothes.  
"Not here. Someone might see." he said simply and took ahold of Kyoichi's hand once again, interlocking their fingers together. He began walking, leading Kyoichi towards the white FC that was parked on the other side of the parking lot,far away from the rest of the cars. In a swift motion, Ryosuke got out his car keys, unlocking the door.

"Why did you beat that man? Isn't he one of yours?" Ryosuke suddenly asked,the question surprising the blonde.  
"He was eye fucking you." Kyoichi hissed.  
"Mmmm. I see...you know you're hot when you're angry, right?" Ryosuke winked before bringing up the front seat and getting at the back of his car. Kyoichi did the same and closed the door behind him. Ryosuke was half laying on the backseats,his legs spread as he looked at Kyoichi with a mischievous grin. Kyoichi quickly climbed in between Ryosuke legs, leaning down,their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Ryosuke's hand found its way at the knob in Kyoichi's bandana, loosing it, throwing the white cloth away. His long fingers ran through Kyoichi's short, blonde hair and tugged at it, making Kyoichi growl in pleasure. Without breaking the kiss, Kyoichi began unbuttoning Ryosuke's shirt and soon enough,the man was laying down,his upper half completely exposed to the man.

They broke the kiss,both gasping for air and Kyoichi removed his shirt, making Ryosuke bite his bottom lip at the sight. He ran his hands over Kyoichi's toned chest, lowering them to feel up Kyoichi's defined muscles. He liked the way his boyfriend's six-pack felt under his fingers. Kyoichi leaned down again, applying soft kisses on Takahashi's neck and collarbone. He sucked and bit at some spots, leaving a trail of reddish marks that would definitely turn into bruises. Every time he did that, Ryosuke would let out cute sounds and whimpers.

Kyoichi's tongue found its way on Ryosuke's nipple, licking around it, before taking it in his mouth. He raised his eyes,too look at Ryosuke's erotic expression: the young man had thrown his head back, eyes shut closed,a thin string of saliva running down his chin from the side of his mouth. The sight just turned on Kyoichi more,so he began sucking at the hard nipple, biting it. Ryosuke let out a long,breathy moan combined with a growl and it was seriously the most arousing sound the Irohazaka racer had ever heard. It would make anyone come at the spot.

"Kyoichi,if y-you don't s-stop, I'm going t-to co-come!" Ryosuke stuttered,his voice becoming high pitched at the end as Kyoichi bit hard at his nipple. The blonde smirked and sat up,to observe Ryosuke's body. It wasn't as muscular as his,but the tall man had still some nicely carved muscles and a delicious v-line. He finally unbuckled the belt,undid the buttons,and pulled Ryosuke's pants all the way down, tossing them aside. Ryosuke's member sprang free,and stood proud against his abdomen.

_"_ _He_ _really_ _looks_ _like_ _a porcelain doll..."_ Kyoichi thought.   
He trailed his fingers along Ryosuke's legs. They were Kyoichi's favorite body part of Ryosuke's. He threw one leg over his shoulder and began leaving wet kisses along his lover's inner thighs. He loved how Ryosuke's legs felt: they were so long,soft and smooth to the touch.  
"You've got a girl's legs. The only difference,*kiss*,is what's in between them..." the blonde looked up at his boyfriend. Ryosuke had propped on his elbows, looking down at Kyoichi. He didn't answer,but had a faint smile as he was breathing heavily. It was funny to him how Kyoichi would constantly obsess over his legs.

The man continued kissing Ryosuke's milky skin as he would get closer to his aching arousal.  
Takahashi instinctively jerked his hips upwards, getting impatient.  
"Kyoichi,quit with the teasing!" he whined when Kyoichi bit his thigh bone.  
"You're really horny tonight..." Kyoichi moved his face to lick the underside of Ryosuke's shaft, kissing the tip while sucking away the liquid that was leaking from it.  
"You've been teasing me all night... you're such a bad baby boy.." Kyoichi continued as he swallowed Ryosuke's salty seed.  
He then straightened up, unbuckling his belt. Ryosuke watched with hungry eyes, full of lust ,as Kyoichi's cock was freed. The man put his hands on each side of Ryosuke's head as he began rubbing his cock against his lover's inner thighs.

"You want it so bad, don't you?"he purred and Ryosuke grabbed the blonde's shaft, leading it to his entrance, pressing it against his hole.  
Kyoichi chuckled and removed Ryosuke's hand, backing away.  
"Ah,ah! We're going to do this my way!"he said huskily and leaned to the side,to get the white cloth that Ryosuke had previously thrown away. He held it up and watched Ryosuke's eyes widen in realization of what was going to happen next.   
"Weren't you the one telling me that when you lose one sense,the others get... enchanted? I want you to feel everything I do to you, twice as vividly.." the blonde said,in his deep, husky voice.

Just as Takahashi thought, Kyoichi brought the cloth to Ryosuke's eyes, covering them as he tied it up. Ryosuke heard him ruffle his clothes,and a popping sound was heard. The man guessed that it was a bottle of lube.

"I'm ready when you are,love." Kyoichi said,his smirk audible.  
"Just put it inside me already!" Ryosuke hissed and that's when he felt pain shoot all over his body, making him to scream Kyoichi's name. The man had thrusted in, burying his entire length deep into Ryosuke at once.  
"S-so tight!"he complained and pulled out almost completely.  
Ryosuke half expected something like that, since Kyoichi would always go rough on him. He would never hold back, especially when he was frustrated,like now.

Kyoichi jerked his hips forward again, letting Ryosuke's warm,wet walls devour him. Ryosuke could feel the pain fade away,as pleasure took over. After so many times,his body had began to get used to Kyoichi's roughness and the pain would fade away quickly. He arched his back, moaning as Kyoichi pulled out for the third time and thrusted back in, growling Ryosuke's name. Ryosuke wrapped his legs around his boyfriend, bringing him closer.

Kyoichi quickly found a rhythm,his pace increasing, sending waves of ecstasy to the both of them. Ryosuke wished he could see Kyoichi's face,but he couldn't, due to the blindfold, covering his vision.  
"S-so go-good,so g-good, _fuck_ _!_ " Ryosuke blurted out as he huffed.  
This only encouraged Kyoichi to go faster,his cock hitting different spots in Ryosuke. The dark haired man reached out a hand,to blindly stroke Kyoichi's cheek but instead his hand landed on the man's nose. Kyoichi groaned, muttering curses under his breath as he would mercilessly fuck his boyfriend, causing the car to shake violently. At the same time, Ryosuke let out a breathy moan as the tip of Kyoichi's cock hit a certain sensitive spot. The man slithered his hands on Kyoichi's back,his fingernails digging deep, scratching his lover's skin.

To that, Kyoichi lowered his head,to apply soft,gentle kisses on Ryosuke's lips,that came in contrast with his rough thrusts.  
"Ha-harder,Kyo,I-I can han-handle it!"

The Emperor leader groaned as he withdrew completely,to slam back in,both of them moaning in unison. His hips would constantly slam against Ryosuke's. Kyoichi reached out a hand behind Ryosuke's head, undoing the blindfold. Ryosuke hummed, satisfied that he could finally see. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes to roam around.

Kyoichi threw Ryosuke's leg over his shoulder and turned him sideways. The new position allowed him to go deeper into Ryosuke,the car filling with the slapping sound of skin to skin contact as well as constant huffs and groans. His grip on Ryosuke's hip tightened as he felt Ryosuke walls clench around him almost painfully. Ryosuke turned his head slightly to look at his boyfriend, half lided: sweat was running down Kyoichi's cheekbones and onto his toned chest. The faint light peeking through the windows,made their bodies to glister.  
Kyoichi gave out a few more thrusts before turning Ryosuke to lay on his back again as he sucked on the man's already abused thighs.  
"Kyo-Kyoichi- _ahh!_ " Ryosuke threw his head back, coming to his high as he released,his seed spilling all over his and his boyfriend's stomach. His body was shaking from the orgasm as he desperately tried to catch his breath. His hand tugged on Kyoichi's hair as he felt his cock throbbing inside of him, indicating that he was close as well.

And then Kyoichi paused.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly as he pulled out completely, surprising Ryosuke. Kyoichi's narrowed eyes were staring outside of the window.  
"The brat is coming this way. Dress."he muttered under his breath as he quickly began putting on his clothes.  
"If you mean Keisuke,then-" Ryosuke started but got cut off when he felt sharp pain as soon as he tried to sit up. He winced but still got his clothes, beginning to slowly wear them.  
"Stay here" the blonde said and got out of the car before Ryosuke said anything else.

"Yo, Takahashi."he greeted as soon as Ryosuke's brother approached him and acted normally as like he hadn't being fucking Keisuke's brother a few moments ago. Keisuke had a suspicious expression as he narrowed his eyes that looked extremely like his older brother's.  
"Where's aniki? I need to ask him something." he said bitterly as he walked past Kyoichi, towards the white FC. Kyoichi got in front of him, blocking the view.  
"What are you doing here anyways? It's aniki's car." Keisuke asked curiously.  
"Ryosuke can't talk. He's sleeping." Kyoichi said sternly, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"What? Then what are you doing here, Sudo?"  
"Me and Ryosuke were discussing tommorow's race."  
"Didn't you just say that he was sleeping?!" Keisuke almost yelled pushing Kyoichi aside and out of his way but stopped when the door of the Mazda, opened.  
Ryosuke got out,his hair all messy and clinging to his face from the sweat,while his shirt was out of his pants, buttoned half way through.   
Keisuke's eyes widened at the sight,in shock. This really didn't look like his brother! His brother would never dress clumsily and he always looked after himself, especially his hair.  
Ryosuke attempted to walk towards them but his legs gave out and he fell down on the ground.  
"Aniki!"  
"Ryosuke!"  
Both the blonde racers ran towards the laying man. Keisuke held him, helping him to stand up and Ryosuke leaned against his car for support.  
"Are you hurt?" Kyoichi asked, worry reflecting in his voice.  
"I'm alright, thanks."the taller man replied, looking at his sore palms. He was lucky he fell on his hands..

"Keisuke, what did you want?"he turned to face his younger brother.  
Keisuke rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ehh,I forgot." he lied. "I'll talk to you at home."he added and before leaving,he glanced at Kyoichi with an annoyed look.  
"He knows..." Ryosuke mumbled more to himself and got back into his car, Kyoichi following him. They sat in a comfortable silence, Ryosuke frowning.  
"Hey, what's up baby?" Kyoichi asked concerned catching his boyfriend's attention.  
"I can't feel my legs and my butt is killing me. Other than that, I'm feeling great." Ryosuke smiled weakly.  
Kyoichi run his fingers through Ryosuke's damp hair, removing some strands from the man's face.  
"You're so freaking beautiful, Ryosuke..."

Takahashi chuckled lightly and noticed Kyoichi's erection, realizing that the poor man didn't get to come since they got interrupted.  
"Kyoichi...lay on your back."  
"Huh?"  
"I owe you an orgasm,no?"   
Kyoichi did as told and Ryosuke got in between his legs, unzipping the pants. He hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled down his pants and boxers just enough for the blonde's shaft to spring free from its restrains. Not losing anymore time, Ryosuke wrapped his lips around Kyoichi, earning himself a sigh from the man. He swirled his tongue around, sucking harder as he felt his hair being tugged on by Kyoichi.

"Damn,R-Ryosuke-" Kyoichi stuttered pushing Ryosuke onto him. Ryosuke hummed and took more of Kyoichi in his mouth, bobbing his head faster. The blonde would constantly groan and bite his bottom lip to muffle his moans as Ryosuke would work his magic with his quick tongue. The warmness of his mouth didn't help either and it didn't take long for the Evo driver to come hard, emptying his seed in Ryosuke's throat. Ryosuke chuckled, swallowing and let Kyoichi pop out of his mouth, raising, to kiss Kyoichi.

Another tongue fight later,they sat in silence, hugging each other.   
"How are you going to drive?"  
"I'm not. I can't in this state. Besides,I don't mind sleeping here tonight." Ryosuke replied, nuzzling his head in Kyoichi's neck.  
"Then I'm staying with you." Kyoichi said. Ryosuke hummed and closed his eyes, relaxing.

Kyoichi's heartbeat,was the best lullaby he could have asked for....


End file.
